The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to theft compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Many portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, netbooks, tablet personal computers, and handheld devices employ a casing or housing for protecting critical internal electrical components. However, one main drawback of these portable computers is that due to their size and inherent fragileness, the housing or casings are unable to consistently and effectively withstand rugged transportation conditions or accidental drops by the user.